Crónicas Nocturnas
by Frost Girl
Summary: Me deje llevar por la inconciencia, no quise saber más de mi existir… ni de ‘ellos’ ni de nadie más en el mundo, si ella lo decía, yo ya no podía anhelar a una esperanza… y renuncie a ellas //FIC ORIGINAL// PRESENTACION DEL AQUELARRE FROST//
1. Prólogo

**- C ****R**** Ó ****N**** I ****C **** A ****S **** N ****O **** C ****T**** U ****R**** N ****A**** S -**

**[****Vol. 1****]**

**-****1º Fic. ****-**

"_**I Promise" **_

…Por que no todo es lo que parece…

Esta historia surgió como un proyecto escolar hace 8 años, desde entonces fue cobrando vida propia, volviéndose en uno de los asuntos más importantes de mi (no tan larga) vida. Aunque después de tantos años, he decidido que es hora de que mis personajes vean la luz y no solo pertenezcan a mis libretas o mentes de mis amigos más íntimos.

Me honra presentarles mis _**Crónicas Nocturnas**_**, **que, como el nombre indica a todos los conocedores del tema, están inspiradas en las _**"Crónicas Vampíricas"**_ de _**Anne Rice**_.

A pesar de ya tener varias "historias" las he tenido que modificar debido a que surgieron por inspiración de Vampiros Famosos. A causa de esto, si algún día llego a publicar, no podré presentarlos tal cual…

Vampiros como _**"Deacon Frost" (Marvel – Blade), "Lestat", "Louis Pointe Du Lac" (Anne Rice), "Edward Cullen" (Stephanie Meyer)**_ son algunos de los personajes que aparecen y obligan a que está historia sea un "FanFiction"

Así, que espero que si algún día llegan a encontrar uno de mis libros en alguna librería sonrían y piensen "Yo leí la versión original"

Deseo que les guste, y deseo de todo corazón escuchar comentarios, incluso sugerencias.

PD…

Realmente este no es el Tomo Uno, pero es el más adecuado para comenzar

_**Para Sabrina, Melissa y Fátima**_

Ang Jiménez

**Prologo**

Mentiría si dijese que no se como todo comenzó a salir mal, pero por mucho tiempo me rompí la cabeza tratando de descubrirlo.

La incógnita de "¿Cómo Diablos todo termino así?" Comenzó incluso antes que me diera cuenta que esto, no acabaría bien.

Yo era alguien '_normal'_, con una familia '_normal_', con amistades '_normales_', pero… En algún momento, entre mi normalidad y la actualidad algo sucedió, un hecho que se escapo de mi comprensión aconteció cambiando radicalmente mi perspectiva de _'la realidad'_, y ahora… Me encuentro colgada por los tobillos, herida, sangrando y seguramente (y obedeciendo las señales dolorosas emitidas por puntos específicos de mi cuerpo) con alguna fractura, pero eso sí, todo como '_Normalmente_' sucede a alguien que está siendo torturado.

Pido disculpas si creen que abuso de la palabra 'Normal' y sus variantes, pero si la repito es por que trato de aferrarme con desesperación a una 'Realidad' que por lo menos hasta hace unos meses tenía, ya que, en el momento final, todos necesitamos aferramos a algo (los humanos vivimos siempre asidos a esta ley, está en nuestra naturaleza, esa es la razón de la existencia de múltiples dioses) y si mi cuerpo se ha resignado a no luchar por vivir (no por que no quiera, si no por que ya no tiene la energía suficiente como para hacerlo), mi alma se aferrara a creer que todo esto es un sueño (uno muy malo por cierto), y que cuando despierte estaré en mi habitación, enredada en mil sabanas y cobertores, incluso, tal vez mi madre este golpeando la puerta avisando que el desayuno está servido.

Creo que comienzo a delirar… "_Y aún así creo que mis pensamientos comienzan a abandonarme" _

Unos grilletes me mantienen suspendida en lo que aparentemente es un calabozo medieval, o por lo menos eso me hace deducir los múltiples huesos regados en los variados instrumentos de tortura que veo a unos ¿tres o cuatro metros? debajo de mí… Eso me provoca una duda, ¿Cómo Diablos lograron colocarme ahí? Miré alrededor, ¿Hace cuanto que el calabozo había sido construido?

Trate de zafarme una vez más, doblando mi ser intentando llevar mis manos a los argollas que apretaban mis tobillos, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado fatigado como para lograrlo, apenas logré balancearme.

"_Solo existe el dolor en el mundo…?"_

Las sensaciones húmedas de las heridas abiertas me aturden… ¿O solo es el mareo ante la masiva perdida del fluido vital? Ciertamente no conozco la respuesta adecuada, solo sé que esta sensación ya lleva rato conmigo, sin embargo ahora se intensifica, en cualquier momento quedaré inconciente por el acumulo de la sangre restante en mi cabeza.

Comencé a reñir contra mis propios parpados, temía que si se cerraba no se volvieran a abrir, temí no volver a ver a mis padres, o al latoso de mi hermano, temí morir sin disculparme con Cassandra, temía que nadie supiera lo que realmente había pasado conmigo, juró que pude escucharles llorar…

-**Bájenla** –La fría voz me saco del hundimiento mental del que estaba siendo victima, el eco resonó en mis oídos confirmando al dueño de voz tan arrogante, profunda y terriblemente angelical, no supe que esperar, una oportunidad o el fin de mi vida.

Con mirada nublosa miro como uno de '_ellos_' se dirige inmediatamente a una de las esquinas soltando una cadena, tardé en reaccionar que estaba cayendo, solo una fracción de segundo duró todo eso, pero basto para comprender que la caída me mataría, cerré los ojos esperando el trágico final…

**-¡BASTARDO! –**El gruñido retumbo en mis oídos, ¿Lo ultimo que escucharía en mi vida era un insulto?... Espero el colapso contra el suelo… más me sorprendo al notar que el movimiento se había detenido, ya no caía y un… ¿tambor? retumbaba fuertemente en algún lugar cerca de mí, a la par del latir de mi corazón… y ese aroma…

**-**_**Bladimir…**_** -**Murmuro entre abriendo los ojos

-**Cállate mocosa tonta –**Se escucha molesto… "_Lo siento_" quise decir pero ningún sonido emanó, me sostenía entre sus brazos, comprendí que aquel tambor era su corazón, estaba agitado, me sentí por fin protegida, _mas de mi conocer era que en 'ellos' no se puede confiar_

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? –**La segunda voz era femenina, igual o más arrogante que la primera, llena de sensualidad como lo está un panal de miel, no de forma voluntaria, si no de la manera más natural que pudiera existir. No necesité verla para saber que se trataba de _**Halley Frost**_, la "_Princesa_" del lugar, además, mi conciencia no duraría mucho más… las voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas… y ajenas…

**-¡La quieren matar! -**¿Desesperación o Indignación? Nunca lo sabré, _**Bladimir Du Astrum**_ siempre representara un misterio, no solo para mí, sino también para todo aquel que le conoce… al igual que todos '_ellos_'… Mis parpados se cierran

-**Oh… continúen entonces… **-Dijo con toda serenidad la chica.

Podía perder toda esperanza.

_Me deje llevar por la inconciencia, no quise saber más de mi existir… ni de 'ellos' ni de nadie más en el mundo, si ella lo decía, yo ya no podía anhelar a una esperanza… y renuncie a ellas…_


	2. Capitulo 1 Cielo Despejado

**Capitulo I**

Sin dedicatoria

Capitulo Largo de introducción

Dejen Reviews!

Pensándolo bien, Dedicatoria a mi amiga Daniela V. A.

**Capitulo 1**

Cielo Despejado

*******

_El 'Instituto Americano de Estudios Avanzados'_('IAE' para los que gustamos de ahorrar tiempo)_es uno de los Colegios Particulares_(Bachillerato-Universidad)_más reconocidos de México, incluso, es reconocido en el Extranjero por su alta calidad Académica_(Realmente, solo el Bachillerato, la sección de la Universidad tiene grandes competidores).

_De cientos_(o miles)_ de alumnos que presentan el examen de ingreso cada año deseando un lugar en está institución, solo son admitidos los setenta y cinco mejores promedios_(Tanto en Bachillerato como por especialidad en la Universidad)_, __que serán repartidos más tarde en tres salones; 60 alumnos son considerados 'Alumnos Regulares'_(Por ser alumnos que pagarán la alta cuota requerida por mensualidad)_, __ellos pueden darse el lujo de un 8 en alguna materia; Los restante 15 son llamados 'Alumnos Becados'_(El nombre lo explica todo)_, __su promedio siempre tiene que rondar arriba del 9.0, si baja de esta cifra pierden su beca y son dados de baja de manera automática, hay 5 por grupo_(y realmente es fácil identificarlos, son los que se sienten intimidados por el dinero y poder de los alumnos regulares y se aíslan hundiendo siempre la nariz en algún libro, tratando de conservar sus buenas calificaciones)

*******

Cuando llamaron a mi casa informando que había sido aceptada con honores de beca en esta institución, mis padres apenas y se emocionaron

_-"Era de esperarse"_ –Dijo él

_-"Lo contrario me hubiera sorprendido"_ –Agregó ella con un tono sobre exagerado de egocentrismo y ambos prosiguieron con su lectura del periódico, debatiendo sobre como la delincuencia se había apoderado de la ciudad.

Mi hermano menor no actuó muy diferente, con un diplomático:

_-"¿Y?... ¿Acaso quieres una fiesta?"_ –…Continuó arreglando su bicicleta en la entrada de la casa.

He de confesar que estas actitudes me desilusionaron y fueron fundamentales para que yo perdiera rápidamente el interés en mi nuevo colegio, considerando mi aceptación como lo más natural del mundo, viendo con monotonía todo lo referente a esté y pensando que realmente no tenía nada de grandioso.

Como buena becada, estaba más interesada en conservar mis altas notas que en hacer vida social, aunque (a diferencia de los demás '_Becados_') simpatizaba con todos mis compañeros, el sarcasmo y el humor negro eran mi medio de comunicación cuando trataban de llamar mi atención, para ellos yo era algo así como un 'objeto curioso', insistían en que los sentimientos eran una cosa que habían olvidado colocarme durante mi realización y cuando reía o sonreía no tenían la consideración de ocultar su sorpresa. Me resultaba patética la forma en la que les asombrara mi 'carencia' de ellos.

Realmente a ninguno lo consideraba como un amigo, pero alguien se acercaba bastante a ese término, su nombre era _**Cassandra Moreno Trujillo**_, una becada igual que yo, con su 1'80m era una de las más altas, la primera alumna no Regular en ser Capitana de la selección de Fútbol del Instituto, su apariencia era algo asexual, si se le veía de lejos, con todo su cabello castaño oscuro debajo de la gorra, era difícil decidir si se trataba de un chico demasiado afeminado o una chica de apariencia masculina, carecía de pechos y su espalda era más ancha de lo normal para una mujer, ha esto agregamos su gusto por el cabello corto y su temperamento de 'pocos amigos'… En verdad, los chicos le temían.

Por ella (y mi pasión secreta por éste deporte) fue que me uní al equipo de '_Fut_' en la posición de defensa. De alguna manera tenía que liberar la tensión del colegio, el Karate me había logrado traumar desde que, en medio de una clase, no noté que el hermano menor de un compañero jugueteaba cerca, mi pie terminó incrustado en su nariz sangrante… Y yo no quise volver a poner ni un dedo en el gimnasio a pesar que nadie me culpó.

Pasé por varios deportes hasta que me di cuenta que mi sistema motriz no se adecuaba a eso de no dar patadas... y vuala, termine en Fútbol

-"_Si no tuvieras la virtud de tropezarte después de media cancha, serías una grandiosa delantera"_ –Solía afirmar Cassandra en los vestidores después de los partidos.

'_Hasta entonces todo lucia normal, sin ninguna nube de problemas en el horizonte'_

Lo único que lograba interesarme en ocasiones dentro del aula, sacándome de mi letargo acostumbrado, era la llegada de algún alumno extranjero, venían por unos meses o a veces incluso por un semestre, me gustaba escucharles hablar sobre las costumbres de su país, la religión, la política, el pensamiento de los jóvenes (que realmente no varía demasiado), pero cuando mostraban intensiones de entablar una conversación más allá del intercambio cultural perdían totalmente mi atención. Quiero señalar éste hecho como algo común en el Colegio…

"_Por ello nunca sospeché de la llegada repentina de personajes tan singulares"_

Cuando cumplí 17 años me encontraba cursando el cuarto semestre de Bachillerato. Acabábamos de regresar de _'unas gratas'_ festividades Navideñas y el rumor de alumnos que no regresarían se confirmaba con butacas vacías, todos conocíamos el siguiente procedimiento, esos lugares se llenarían con alumnos nuevos, nunca debía haber menos de 25 alumnos por salón, ni sobrepasar aquel número _'mágico'_

La llegada después de vacaciones en ocasiones era abrumadora, todos parecían deseosos de saber que hizo el compañero de junto en ese periodo, pero realmente era un simple pretexto para poder presumir y/o quejarse de sus propias ociosidades. Mientras los 'niños ricos' presumían sobre a que playas o países (Famosos por ser recorridos por celebridades) habían viajaron en ésta ocasión, los becados intercambiábamos información sobre en que trabajos habíamos estado, en cuales la paga era adecuada, cuales jefes parecían bajados del cielo y cuales definitivamente habían sido vomitados del mismísimo infierno. Pero en absoluto solo un tema era el que realmente causaba el interés general, aunque nadie gustara de tocarlo directamente: _¿Quiénes ocuparían los lugares vacíos?_

-**No falta ninguno de **_**'nosotros'**_** ¿Cierto?** –Apenas me encontraba dando un paso en el salón y no pude evitar reír al ver a Cassandra sentada a medio salón en su pupitre marcando las comillas con los dedos, bajando la voz, hablando de 'nosotros' (Los becados) como si de un grupo secreto y oprimido por la ley se tratara.

Siempre la situación era cómica, no nos saludábamos, simplemente informábamos de nuestra presencia con algún comentario irónico, más que una amistad se trataba de un _"Acuerdo muto de no agresión y alianza, 'versus' quienes se alcen atentando contra nuestros intereses" _boté mi mochila mientras hacía un conteo rápido localizando a los conocidos como '_hijos de la caridad'_. Éramos cinco como siempre, pero de los demás chicos (Los Regulares) faltaban aproximadamente seis o siete… Aún había tiempo, faltaban 10 minutos para el comienzo de clases, quizás llegarían después

-_**No, ninguno de 'nosotros' falta**_ –Le confirmé a la castaña imitando su tono, pienso que debió haberse dado cuenta de lo absurda que lució al verse reflejada en mí, ya que su risa escapó como hace unos segundos había sucedido conmigo.

-**¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? **–Preguntó Cassandra mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la paleta de su pupitre simulando una almohada para que pudiera apoyar su cabeza con pereza, su cabello llegaba a sus hombros, lo que significaba que, fuera lo que fuera que ella hubiera estado haciendo, ocupó gran parte de su tiempo, ya que no había realizado su recorte mensual de cabello.

-_**Frías**_ –Contesté después de meditarlo un segundo, esa era la única palabra que (por el momento) podía describir todo mi periodo vacacional. Realmente odiaba esas fechas desde pequeña, ya que nunca podía dejar de temblar y castañear los dientes, siempre me he preguntado_: '¿Porque Dios quiso que viviera en un lugar que su clima es húmedo y frío? Si… ¡Obviamente soy intolerante a esas temperaturas!'_. Cassandra río, ella era la primera en mofarse de lo roja que se ponía mi nariz en esas fechas

**-¿Esta vez de que has trabajado?** –Preguntó tallando uno de sus ojos. Por un segundo había olvidado en donde me había pasado la gran parte de mi periodo vacacional, invariablemente y como siempre huyendo de convivir con mi 'amorosa' familia y sumergida en un trabajo que realmente no exigía todo el tiempo que le brindaba

-_**Me he ofrecido para ayudar a la Señora Miriam en su librería**_ –Lo pensé durante un segundo. No se podía llamar _'ofrecimiento'_ realmente, ya que me pagaba ciento cincuenta pesos semanales por ayudarle… relativamente poco, pero aprovechándome de la poca clientela tenía la ventaja de leer todos los libros que existían en el local. Había encontrado varios demasiado interesantes.

**-¿La señora Miriam? ¿Dueña de la Librería Flores?**

**-**_**La misma**_** –**Afirmé volteando a mirarla, mientras finalmente me sentaba, lanzando miradas curiosas hacía la puerta esperando que los demás chicos llegaran, entró uno más, ahora solo faltaban seis

**-¿La vieja que huele a brócoli hervido?** –Interrogó nuevamente Cassandra captando mi atención. Le miré seria, con el ceño fruncido, de la forma que solía hacerlo para reprimirle por algo que no debía hacer y/o decir, mas sin en cambio suspire con resignación. La Señora Miriam era una mujer extremadamente vegetariana y al ingresar a su local el aroma de coles hervidas era lo primero que se podía percibir, Cass no había dicho nada indebido, simplemente había usado su cruel verdad

-_**No es brócoli hervido… Es col…**_-Ambas reímos sin poder evitarlo. Mi mente divagó sutilmente en las conversaciones que había tenido con la mujer. No pasaba de los 47 años, pero lucía de mayor edad gracias a las múltiples imperfecciones y arrugas que su rostro tenía, era extremadamente delgada y su piel había adoptado un color verdoso que se hacia más notorio con su vestimenta principalmente verde, su cabello rubio teñido, siempre mal recogido en una coleta, y múltiples collares, pulseras y amuletos de colores térreos eran parte de su atuendo, a alguien con imaginación, fácilmente podía recordarle a una lagartija _**-¿Sabias que tiene una hija de nuestra edad?**_

-**No, para nada, me sorprende el hecho que alguien se haya fijado en ella**- Mi entrecejo volvió a fruncirse amenazadoramente.

-_**No seas cruel Cassandra, estas siendo injusta con ella **_–Cassandra rió de la misma manera que los niños pequeños lo hacen cuando son reprendidos por hacer algo indebido. Ella fue criada como hija única, su padre era un medico y su madre una psicóloga, fácilmente se podía pensar que no falta nada en su vida, pero la realidad es enteramente distinta. Hace 6 años su padre enfrento una demanda por negligencia medica que los dejó en la ruina, al ver esto su mujer decidió abandonarlo, el '_pobre_' hombre cayó en la bebida. Por otra parte la madre de Cassandra, la dejó (por no decir '_abandonó')_ en casa de su abuela, convencida de ser lo bastante joven y hermosa como para poder re-hacer su vida. Cass y su abuela comenzaron a poner manos en la obra para salir ellas dos adelante, su abuela de clase media y con 75 años comenzó a coser y hacer cualquier trabajo para que a su nieta no le faltara nada, Cass agradecida, puso mayor entusiasmo al colegio ayudando con trabajos de medio tiempo a su _'vieja'_… Hace un par de años, unos policías llegaron a su casa, informándole que su madre había tenido un accidente. Su madre no murió, pero quedó inválida (de las piernas). Cassandra siempre evitaba hablar de su familia.

-**Vamos Sabrina, sabes que bromeo… No te molestes**- Aunque conociera el tipo de humor de Cassandra, existían ocasiones en las que lograban exasperarme, la vida le había formado dura, incluso cruel y no tenía ni la menor idea de que, a veces, su forma de ser molestaba y/o dañaba a la gente.

-_**La señora Miriam es muy amable… Su hija se llama Dianey, estudia en el extranjero**_- Continué diciendo, haciendo caso omiso a las muecas de mi compañera dirigiendo mí vista al frente, notando que el pizarrón blanco era nuevo, apoye la barbilla en mi mano, por alguna extraña razón me agradaba observar mi alrededor, se podían descubrir muchas cosas de ese modo

-**Sabry, te lo ruego, no me obligues a fingir que eso me interesa** –Cruel pero honesta. Esbocé media sonrisa, esa era una de las cosas que realmente me agradaban de ella, su honestidad

Planeé preguntarle sobre sus vacaciones, sin embargo la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de clases sonó interrumpiéndome y como si estuviera sincronizado con ésta, el Profesor Ernesto (Alias: _El Sapo Mostacho_) ingresó asombrándonos a todos por su extraña y repentina puntualidad. Él era de aquellos maestros que al conocerlos resultaban detestables, no solo por ser corrupto, impuntual y mezquino, era bajo (máximo 1'50m), extremadamente obeso, con un bigote que resultaba repulsivo, pero lo que más horror producía, eran sus pequeños negros ojos libidinosos en medio de su rostro de anfibio que parecían desnudarte. Él era el causante de que muchas becadas desertaran del colegio al no encontrar el respaldo adecuando por acoso sexual.

-**Buenos días Jóvenes** –El ruido había sido roto dejando al silencio como sanador, ninguno pensó contestarle al '_El Sapo mostacho'_ su saludo, sin embargo todos tomaron asiento. Para nadie de nosotros su presencia era grata, sin en cambio no deseábamos problemas al comienzo del semestre

-**Buen día Chicos** –La segunda voz fue la que realmente nos sorprendió, las miradas se dirigieron estremecidas a la puerta, la silueta de un hombre (de aproximadamente 45 años) de 1'80 de estatura, provocó de manera automática que todos nos levantáramos de nuestros asientos, mostrando el respeto debido a una autoridad, se trataba del Director del Colegio, su presencia imponía obediencia y autoridad tanto en alumnos como maestros. Quedó claro el motivo por el cual, _'El Sapo'_ había llegado puntual.

-**Tomen asiento por favor** –Puedo asegurarles que ningún colegio militar se podría comparar con la sincronización de nosotros, la voz fría de palabras arrastradas tenía el mismo efecto que un domador en la fiera. Las faltas de respeto en el Instituto (claro, de alumnos hacia mentores) eran casi nulas –**Espero que hayan tenido unas gratas Vacaciones… Bien, no quiero perder el tiempo de su clase profesor, así que seré breve… **–El murmullo irónico de: _"Al cabo que ni le gusta perder el tiempo"_ se escabulló entre los alumnos, aumentando la tensión, intercambiamos miradas cómplices, las respiraciones hondas fueron necesarias para que la risa no escapara y todos nos mantuviéramos controlados, rogando no haber sido escuchados, ya que sería impuesto un castigo general **-… Éste semestre tendrán una nueva compañera **–Todos suspiramos aliviados, la falta había sido ignorada, no habría ninguna sanción –**Ella viene del extranjero, de España, estoy seguro que harán su estancia lo más placentera posible, Señorita Zárate haga el favor de pasar **

Los ojos curiosos no esperaron ni un segundo para dirigirse a la puerta, la alegría se reflejo indiscretamente en los rostros varoniles, ¿Qué más podían pedir? ¡Carne nueva para un semestre nuevo!

Cassandra y yo intercambiamos miradas antes de echar un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, la cual ingresaba de manera tímida, trastabillándose con sus propios pies (todos omitimos las mofas (en verdad, el temor de ser acreedores de una sanción nos hacia comportarnos de manera ejemplar), era delgada, haciendo un calculo indefinido con el marco de la puerta su estatura rondaba entre 1'65 y 1'70, su cabellera liza, brillante, extremadamente negra obstruía su rostro, sus dedos jugueteaba entrelazados delante de ella, su piel lucia bronceada, ¿O dorada?... era extraño, poseía un brillo indefinido

-**Bue...buen día** –Tartamudeo sin levantar el rostro. Su voz era casi infantil, era suave, y tenía un toque de dulzura, aunque su acento fue lo más notorio, acento español

-**Sabry** –Me sobresalté un poco, había enfocado toda mi atención a descubrir el rostro de la chica entre sus oscuros cabellos que el murmullo ceceante casi inaudible de Cassandra me había sorprendido

_**-¿Hemm?**_ –Pregunté, volteando el rostro para verla

**-¿Ya notaste que hay una silla vacía delante de ti?** –Más que escucharla, tuve que tratar de leer los labios casi inmóviles en el rostro de Cass. No comprendí el mensaje claramente y ella debió haberlo notado en mi rostro, ya que señalo discretamente con la cabeza enfrente de mí. Lleve la mirada hacia el lugar indicado encontrándome con un pupitre vació, era el primero a la vista, por lo tanto, la chica se sentaría ahí, una mueca de desagrado comenzaba a dibujarse en mis labios cuando mis ojos me mostraron algo más que me dejó congelada

**-Señorita Moreno, Señorita Mirón,** -El Director nos había estado observado de brazos cruzados –**Me alegra notar su entusiasmo y su compromiso para mostrarle las instalaciones a la Señorita Zárate** –Cass y yo nos enderezamos abriendo la boca para tratar de explicar la situación, pero no tuvimos oportunidad, el Director Cruz señalaba al lugar dirigiéndose a la chica –**Tome asiento, sus compañeras más tarde le mostraran el lugar, los profesores y los Club disponibles** –La chica se dirigió apresurada al lugar, balbuceando un segundo con su maletín colgando del hombro antes de sentarse

-**Disculpe Director pero yo tengo junta… -**La voz de Cass se alzó por un segundo sobre la del hombre, sí ella creía injusto algo no descansaría hasta dar a conocer su punto de vista

-**Junta de la Selección de Fútbol** –El Hombre se volvió a imponer de forma autoritaria y a Cassandra no le quedo más opción que callar –**Sí, por eso me alegra notar su gran compañerismo, nos veremos más tarde durante su paseo, no es que dude de su disponibilidad para auxiliar a su nueva compañera, solo para asegurarme que no se le olvide, ni un solo lugar, con permiso jóvenes... **–Camino hacía la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza en forma de despedida, sus pasos se detuvieron en la primera hilera –**Señor Durán un placer verle por aquí, tome su mochila y acompañe por favor. Con su permiso profesor**

-**Sí, claro no se preocupe directo**r- El silencio engulló el lugar, lo último fue lo que más nos sorprendió, Fernando Durán era un alumno becado, ¿Acaso se habría atrevido a presentarse a clases sin tener derecho?. 'El sapo' miraba hacia la puerta, con la cabeza semi-agachada como tratando de oír los pasos del directivo, cuando calculó que doblaba el pasillo miró a la chica nueva con aquellos ojos llenos de perversión y lujuria –**Bien, será mejor que pases a presentarte** –La ronca voz del maestro opacó otro sonido que aparentemente nadie más escucho, tomé mi bolso y saque un lápiz ofreciéndolo a Cassandra

-**Gracias** –Murmuró mientras guardaba los restos del que acababa de romper. Ella solía romper lo que tuviera en sus manos cuando se enfadaba. _Así nació el odio de Cassandra hacia 'Zárate'._

-**Vamos niña, no tenemos toda la eternidad** –La chica apuró el paso hasta el pizarrón, colocándose de frente al salón

-**Mi nombre e…**

-**Disculpa, habla más fuerte** –Interrumpió Rodrigo, un chico 'regular' que se sentaba en los últimos lugares, alguien que no comprendía el termino _'humildad'_.

-**Niña levanta el rostro, y habla con claridad nadie te morderá, claro está, mientras tú no quieras** –'El Sapo' rió mientras todos los demás guardamos silencio ignorando por completo su cometario. La chica levanto el rostro observando nerviosa a todos, causó una oleada de murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa, sus ojos color avellana resaltaban en su piel cobriza, era imposible distinguir a la distancia la diferencia entre su pupila y el iris, eran extremadamente brillosos, tenía una apariencia inocente que cautivaba. Miré a mis compañeros, la envidia se reflejaba en los rostros femeninos mientras los varones se mostraban extasiados

-**Mi nombre es Vanessa Marlene Zárate Rojo, soy de Sevilla España y tengo 16 años**

**-¿Como se llaman tus padres?**

-**No tengo padres** –Apuró a informar la chica mirando al profesor y después, nuevamente, a la clase. Tal ves Cassandra me había acostumbrado a ser desconfiada, pero la apuración que mostró Vanessa en aclarar la ausencia paternal me desconcertó, no lo hacia como alguien que hubiese enfrentado alguna vez una perdida de tal magnitud, sino como alguien que había planeado por mucho tiempo esa respuesta –**Vivo con mi **_**'naná'…**_-Agitó la cabeza como quien se da cuenta que debe corregir un dato –Perdón, mi abuela… y mis hermanos mayores, sus nombres son Fausto, que tiene con 29 años y Camila de 24 años

**-¿Vienes como becada?** –La valiente que expreso la duda general fue Diana, una pelirroja que ocupa uno de los primeros asientos, automáticamente todos callaron

-**Heee… sí **

_Los murmullos se escaparon de los dominios del silencio obligando la intervención del profesor, aquella afirmación solo generaba más dudas y ansiedad_


End file.
